In a conventional brake device for an elevator, the braking force of an electromagnetic brake is controlled at the time of emergency braking such that the deceleration of a car becomes equal to a predetermined value, based on a deceleration command value and a speed signal (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 07-157211 A